Une fleur de cerisier dans le vent
by Florette
Summary: Une jeune femme perdu dans une tempête, un chapeau, un petit bateau. Une rencontre inattendue créant une nouvelle amitié. L'histoire est en entier.


Cette fic est la première que j'avais écrite de One Piece mais je ne l'avais pas publié. Après avoir longuement réfléchis j'ai décidé de le faire même si elle n'est pas super de mon avis. Je la publie en une seule fois donc ne vous étonnez pas de sa longueur. Je sais qu'il y a plein de fautes d'orthograhes. Sinon bonne lecture.

/Disclaimer\ : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf Sakura et une ou deux autres personnes secondaires.

Place à l'histoire maintenant.

* * *

- MON CHAPEAU!

-Luffy!

Une tempête faisait rage autour du bateau et un coup de vent plus fort que les autres venait d'emmener le chapeau de Luffy au-dessus des vagues de plus en plus loin du bateau. Voyant cela Luffy couru derrière son chapeau et grimpa sur le bastingage pour tenter de le rattraper. Il sauta à la suite de son chapeau mais celui-ci était trop loin et il le manqua de quelques centimètres. La gravité ce rappella alors à son bon souvenir et il chûta droit dans la mer.

Sanji plongea dans l'eau, nagea jusqu'à lui et réussit à le ramener à la surface. Il vit qu' Ussop dirigait le bateau vers eux et il se laissa porter par la mer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une corde lui tomber dessus. Il l'attrapa et Zoro les remonta tous les deux sur le Vogue Merry. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le dos pendant que le bateau se dirigait hors de la tempête.

Une demi-heure plus tard un grand soleil illuminait le Vogue Merry.

Luffy était toujours allongé sur le dos en train de répéter tristement :

- Mon chapeau.

Nami se dirigea vers lui en colère :

- A cause de ton chapeau et de ton idiotie tu as faillit mourir noyer et entrainer Sanji avec toi! Tu ne peux pas réfléchir un peu des fois?!

Elle le secouait dans tous les sens. Robin s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

- Laisse-le pour le moment, tu lui criera dessus après. Viens.

Elle s'éloignèrent laissant Luffy seul à l'avant du bateau.

Il se pencha par-dessus le bastingage, regardant tristement l'eau. Soudain il entendit une voix :

- Excuse-moi, c'est ton chapeau?

Luffy se retourna en sursaut. Une jeune fille brune d'environ son âge se tenait devant lui. Elle tenait à la main son chapeau, mouillé certe, mais entier et surtout bel et bien là. Il sauta dessus effrayant la jeune fille qui fit un pas en arrière. Malheureusement juste derrière elle se trouvait un rouleau de corde et elle se prit le pied dedans. Cet obstacle la déséquilibra et elle tomba en arrière se cognant la tête contre le bord du bateau. Elle resta allongée inanimé au sol. Le reste de l'équipage accouru en entendant le bruit et virent Luffy accroupi à côté de la jeune fille.

- Elle est tombé et elle c'est cogné la tête sur le bateau, expliqua-t-'il devant leur regard interrogateur.

Zoro sorti un de ses sabres :

- Elle est peut-être dangereuse.

- Elle est blessée et inconsciente donc range ça Zoro, il lui faut surtout un médecin! Il lui faut un médecin, s'exclama Chopper affolé en courant en rond!... C'est vrai j'est moi le médecin, se rappella Chopper devant le regard de ses amis, alors laissez moi faire, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Il se mit à genou et osculta la tête de la jeune femme.

- Ca va elle est juste assomé mais ce n'est rien de grave.

Le renne repoussa alors les cheveux qui étaient tombé devant son visage lors de la chûte. Ils entendirent alors un hoquet de surprise et se tournèrent vers la source du bruit : Sanji.

- Tu la connait, demanda Robin?

- Oui mais pourquoi est-elle là?

- Emmenons-là dans une cabine et attendons qu'elle se réveille, proposa Zoro.

- Mais si elle est dangereuse, demanda tremblant Ussop?

- Je la connait elle n'est pas dangereuse, s'exclama menacant Sanji.

- Elle m'a ramené mon chapeau alors elle est gentille, affirma Luffy.

Sur ces mots Sanji la prit dans ses bras et la transporta sur un lit.

- En attendant son réveille allons manger, proposa Sanji, le repas est près.

- OUAIS, s'écrièrent Ussop, Chopper et Luffy en coeur, galopant vers la cuisine, suivit de Nami, Robin et Zorro. Sanji regarda la jeune femme et murmura :

- Sakura-chwan, que fait tu ici?

Seul un battement de paupière lui répondit,il la regarda espérant qu'elle se réveille mais elle continua à dormir. Il quitta alors la pièce à son tour.

Peut de temps après son départ Sakura se réveilla en sursaut et en criant :

- SANJI!

Dans la cabine :

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une pièce inconnue, dans un lit. Elle se leva vivement mais le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

- Je doit partir avant que l'on me capture à nouveaux, murmura-t'elle en se levant plus doucement et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle sorti sans bruit de la pièce s'appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et de discussion se dirigeant vers la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Sakura senti son coeur s'affoler et elle grimpa à l'escalier en tentant de courir.

Dans la chambre l'équipage du Vogue Merry vit le lit, vide.

- Merde, s'exclama Sanji!

- Il faut la retrouver, vite, s'écria Zoro!

Ils partirent tous pour la chercher dans les pièces du bateau. Nami se dirigea vers le pont suivit d'Ussop.

Sakura entendit les bruits de course de rapprocher d'elle. Elle s'affola : elle ne voulait pas être capturé une nouvelle fois, elle ne voulait pas revivre cela. Elle courut du mieux qu'elle put vers le bord du bateau et monta dessus au moment ou Nami et Ussop arrivaient sur le pont.

- Elle est là, appela Nami!

Tous les autres coururent vers le pont.

La jeune femme les entendit arriver alors qu'elle regardait vers le ciel se demandant si elle aurait la force.

Nami s'approcha d'elle pour l'attraper quand, dans un mouvement, Sakura étendit dans son dos deux magnifiques ailes. Le mouvement d'air créé repoussa Nami en arrière. La jeune femme s'envola dans un battement .

- Ussop arrête-la, cria Nami.

Ussop se prépara à tirer quand Sanji le bouscula deviant du même coup le tire. Le tire passa juste à côté de l'aile de Sakura mais cela la déstabilisa et elle dut battre plus fort des ailes pour éviter de tomber. Cet effort lui rouvrit une plaie dans son dos et elle sentit sa vue se brouiller. Elle se sentit sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience mais elle entendit une voix provenir du bateau :

- Regarde ou tu vas Sanji!

- Sanji, murmura-t'elle avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience et de couler dans la mer.

Sanji ne se retourna même pas vers Ussop et plongea dans l'eau. Il nageat jusqu'à l'endroit où la femme avait coulé. Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea sous l'eau à sa suite. Il la vit, inconsciente, ses ailes ralentissant sa noyade et réussit à lui attraper la main. Il remonta à l'air libre et nagea jusqu'au bateau. Il remonta à bord et la posa sur le sol. Les autres le regardaient sans rien faire.

- Vous contez rester comme cela jusqu'à quand? Venez m'aider à la porter en bas et nous resteront avec elle cette fois.

Luffy l'attrapa et la descendit à nouveau dans la cabine. Il l'allongea dans le lit et ils s'assirent tous pour attendre son réveille.

Sakura se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et vit malgrès sa viion floue le chapeau de Luffy :

- Shanks, murmura-t'elle,c'est toi?

Puis sa vision s'éclaircie et elle vit la tête de Luffy qui l'observait. Elle sursauta et tenta de reculer mais derrière elle il y avait Zoro qui la regardait la main posée sur ses sabres.

- Sakura, entendit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens et vit Sanji assit à côté du lit. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et se blotti dans ses bras, tentant de se cacher des autres membres de l'équipage.

- Sanji, murmura-t'elle.

- Je suis là ne craint rien.

- Ils...ils..., tenta-t'elle de dire en les montrant du doigt.

- Ne craint rien, ils ne te veulent pas de mal, ils n'en n'ont pas après ton pouvoir, je te le jure. Tu ne craint rien avec eux.

- Mais...mais...tout-à-l'heure..., bégaya-t'elle.

- Ils ont cru que tu menaçais le bateau.

Luffy s'approcha et avec un grand sourire lui dit :

- Je m'appelle Luffy, je suis un pirate et c'est mon bateau. Merci de m'avoir ramené mon chapeau.

- Alors tu es Luffy. Tu es un gentil pirate, affirma la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sur que je suis un gentil pirate, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Il a mangé un Fruit du démon qui le rend élastique, Robin-chwan, elle, a mangé le fruit de l'éclosion, il l'indiqua d'un mouvement de tête, et Chopper, lui, a mangé le fruit de l'humain.

Chopper sorti de derrière Ussop.

- TROP MIGNON, s'écria Sakura!

- Non c'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas mignon, tu le pense vraiment?, répondit le renne en se tortillant de plaisir sous le compliment.

- A côté de lui c'est Ussop, à sa droite, Nami-chwan, et celui au fond qui fait peur c'est Zoro.

- Qui fait peur, point d'interrogation ?!

- Toi, tête d'algue! Tu as vu comment Sakura a réagit quand elle t'a vu.

Ils allaient se mettre à se disputer une nouvelle fois mais Nami les coupa avec un coup de point derrière la tête et s'accroupi devant Sakura :

- Et toi qui es-tu et pourquoi es tu la?

- Je m'appelle Sakura et je suis une cuisinière comme Sanji.

- Elle a été mon assistante pendant deux ans. Mais après tu es parti sur cet autre bateau cuisine pourquoi te retrouve tu perdu en pleine mer par-ici?

- Le bateau a été attaqué par des pirates et ils m'ont capturés. Quelqu'un leur avait dit pour moi. Ils savaient exactement ou chercher et qui chercher. Ils ont tués tous le monde à part moi. Cela fait une semaine qu'ils ont attaqués et qu'ils m'ont capturé.

Sakura tremblait en racontant son histoire. Ces souvenirs étaient très douloureux. Sanji la serra un peu plus fort pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

- Ils parlaient de m'emmener voir leur chef sur une île par-ici et ils parlaient d'une récompense. La tempête les a surprit et j'en ai profité pour m'échapper. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier après son chapeau, ce devait être toi, et je me suis pris ce même chapeau en pleine figure alors je l'ai attrapé et j'ai suivit ce bateau du mieux que je pouvais. J'ai attérit sur sur le pont et ai rendu ce chapeau à Luffy mais il m'a fait peur et j'ai glissé. Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai prit peur pensant avoir à nouveau été capturé et j'ai tenté de fuir, la suite vous la connaissait.

- Tu as demandé si j'étais Shanks en te réveillant, tu le connait?

La jeune femme hôcha doucement de la tête :

- Il m'a recueilli avec ma famille quand j'en avais besoin il y a de cela des années.

Elle voulu ce lever mais ses blessures au dos se rouvrirent totalement et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Qui y-a-t'il, s'inquiéta Sanji?

- Mon dos, répondit-elle simplement avant de se réévanouir sous la douleur.

Chopper s'approcha et vit le sang sur les mains de Sanji là ou elles avaient touchés le dos de Sakura. Ils regardèrent le dos de la jeune femme et virent des tâches de sangs sur sa chemise.

- Vite, posez la sur le lit, je vais la soigner. Nami, Robin j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

Les autres sortirent et s'assirent devant la porte.

Chopper sorti une demi-heure plus tard laissant Nami et Robin rhabiller Sakura. Il s'approcha des autres qui c'étaient levés quand il était sorti.

- Les blessures c'étaient des traces de coup de fouet ainsi que d'autres tentatives de mutilation sur elle. Je les ai toutes soignés donc elle va mieux mais il vaut mieux qu'elle évite de ce fatiguer.

Robin et Nami sortirent à leur tour de la cabine :

- Elle dort pour le moment, les informa Robin.

Elle s'approcha de Sanji :

- Quel Fruit du démon a-t'elle mangé?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, elle n'a pas mangé de Fruit du démon.

- Mais alors comment a-t'elle eu ces ailes, demanda Ussop avec étonnement?

- Je pense que ce sera plus simple de vous raconter son histoire depuis le début, soupira Sanji devant la tête de Luffy. Les parents de Sakura ont mangés des Fruits du démon tous les deux : sa mère le même Fruit que toi Chopper et elle est devenu humaine, avant c'était un phénix de l'île de Feu, son père, lui, était un humain qui avait mangé un Fruit des éléments qui permet le contrôle des forces naturels. Je croit que c'était le Fruit de la terre. Ils se sont rencontré après leur transformation et ils se sont mariés. Ils ont eu un enfant : Sakura.

- C'est la première fois que je vois un enfant de parents ayant mangé un Fruit du démon tous les deux. D'habitude l'enfant est presque toujours mort-né. Un enfant vivant doit avoir des pouvoirs considérables.

- Ses parent sont étaient chassé de l'île ou ils vivaient car les habitants considéraient leur fille comme un monstre. Elle devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans. Avant les villageois toléraient leur présence mais une attaque de pirate voulant enlever Sakura les ont décidé à les chasser : ils représentaient une menace. Ils sont alors partis sur l'océan sur un bateau de pêche. Lors d'une tempête leur embarcation c'est renversé et Shanks les a repêchés. Il les a accueilli à bord de son bateau. Ils sont restés quelques temps avec lui jusqu'à trouver une île qui voulait bien d'eux mais ils n'ont jamais rompu les liens avec Shanks et il a dut lui parler de toi Luffy. Quand elle a eu 15 ans elle est parti en mer avec Shanks et est arrivé sur le Baratie. Le capitaine l'a prit comme assistante pour moi et voila comment nous nous sommes rencontré. Elle a été très vite accepté par l'équipage et quiconque l'embêtait ce retrouvé vite par-dessus bord avec des dents en moins. Après deux ans sur le bateau elle est partit sur un autre pour perfectionner son art et c'est celui-là qui a été attaqué.

- Si elle a des pouvoirs pourquoi ne les a t'elle pas utilisés alors,demanda Ussop?

- Ses pouvoirs sont latents et là potentiellement, seul un très grand choc émotionnel peut les réveiller et elle ne l'a pas encore eu. J'espère même qu'elle ne l'aura jamais car le choc nécessaire serait l'équivalent de la mort de quelqu'un qui lui est très proche.

- Alors pourquoi recherchent-ils ses pouvoirs si elle ne les a pas pour le moment, questionna Chopper?

- Car si ils trouvent le moyen de pression alors les pouvoirs seront à eux. La puissance déclanché par l'éclosion de ses pouvoirs pourrait prendre le pas sur sa raison et en faire un excellent instrument aux ordres de quelqu'un ayant des pouvoirs permettant le contrôle mental. Ils l'ont torturé sur ce bateau sûrement sur les ordres de quelqu'un qui voulait la briser. Et cette personne doit avoir comme but soit de la vendre à quelqu'un qui peut la contrôler soit de la contrôler lui même. Si il veut la vendre, brisé elle se vendra bien plus chère que non brisé.

Sanji alluma une cigarette et en tira une bouffé.

- Cet homme ne s'arrêtera sûrement pas et ils ont du voir notre bateau.

- Nous la protégerons, s'exclama Nami.

- Pas question de la laisser entre leurs mains, renchérit Robin.

- Oui, même si c'est dangereux, continua Ussop en tremblant.

- Comment ça dangereux, demanda Chopper?

- Ce peut être un pirate qui contrôle ton esprit et qui t'oblige à trahir tes amis, expliqua Ussop à grand renfort de geste devant l'air terrifié de Chopper. Il pourrait t'obliger à tuer nimporte qui. D'ailleur j'en ai croisé un fois au cour de mes aventures qui avait ce pouvoir. Il avait pris le contrôle de mes cher nakama mais moi au pris d'un très grand effort jai réussi à rompre leur enchainement...

Zoro fit un petit sourire et ajouta :

- Un peu d'exercice me fera du bien.

- Bien sûr qu'on va l'aider! C'est une des notre maintenant, s'exclama Luffy!

- Merci, merci à vous tous, répondit Sakura debout dans l'encadrure de la porte, les larmes aux yeux.

Chopper trottina jusqu'à elle et lui demanda :

- Tu vas mieux?

- Oui grâce à toi, tu es vraiment un excellent médecin. Merci de m'avoir soigné. Mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger en restant avec vous.

- Ne tente pas de m'acheter en disans que je suis un excellent médecin, ça ne marcheras pas, répliqua Chopper tout en se dandinant de plaisir.

- Tu ne nous met pas en danger c'est nous qui demandons à t'aider alors ne craint rien, et laisse nous t'aider, répliqua Luffy avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Merci, répéta encore une fois Sakura,les larmes aux yeux.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Ussop était à la vigie en train de surveiller l'océan quand soudain :

- Pirates!

- Hum, quesquia, demanda Luffy en levant la tête?

- Des pirates à 10h!

- Super un peu d'exercice, s'exclama Luffy.

- Ces voiles, ce sont les pirates qui m'avaient enlevés, s'écria Sakura, faite attention, ils ont avec eux un pirate qui a mangé un Fruit du Démon et il peut se téléporter sur de courte distance!

- Ces pirates vont payés pour avoir fait du mal à Sakura-chan.

Quelques minutes plus tard la bataille faisait rage sur le Vogue Merry. D'un seul coup Luffy avait balayé une grande partie des adversaires ne laissant que les plus coriaces sur le pont. Le bateau ennemis en lui même c'était éloigné dès que les membres de l'équipage avaient débarqués. Tout le monde se battait sur le Vogue Merry même Sakura mais elle n'avait pas encore récupérait toute ses forces et déjà elle avait le souffle court. Soudain elle senti l'air derrière elle s'épaissir. Elle se retourna prête à frapper malheureusement l'homme avait été plus rapide et lui avait posé sur le bouche et le nez un tissus remplir de chloroforme. Il le maintint de toutes ses forces alors que la jeune femme se débattait et tentait d'appeler à l'aide. Mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge et personne ne regardait dans sa direction. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter et elle perdit connaissance. Dès qu'il sentit le corps devenir mou entre ses mains l'homme se téléporta sur le bateau et donna le signal de la retraite à ses hommes.

Les mugiwaras se regardèrent ne comprennent pas pourquoi le combat c'était fini aussi rapidement.

- On leur a fait peur, s'esclaffa Luffy.

- Je ne croit pas, rétorqua Robin tout en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du bateau. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il manque quelqu'un?

- Sakura, s'écrièrent tous les membres de l'équipage en cœur!

- Ils l'ont enlevé, déclara Nami en ramassant une plume sur le sol, tout le but de cette attaque était de nous éloigner d'elle.

Chopper renifla l'air autour de la plume et dit :

- Ils l'ont endormit avec du chloroforme ce qui veut dire qu'il ne vont pas très loin. Il auraient utilisé quelque chose de plus fort si le lieu où ils voulaient aller n'était pas à moins de deux jours de bateau, il ne prendrait pas le risque qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle s'échappe à nouveau, expliqua t-il.

- Cap vers le Sud-Sud-Est. Ouvrez toutes les voiles, ordonna Nami. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de retard sur eux alors il ne faut pas les perdre de vue.

Tout le monde se précipita pour obéir à la navigatrice. Une fois ses ordres exécutés ils se rejoignirent sur le pont avant pour que Nami leur explique la destination.

- L'île la plus proche est à 1 journée de bateau par temps favorable, c'est la seul île par-ici. J'aurais préférais l'éviter mais il faut recharger le Log Pose et maintenant sauver Sakura. Elle s'appelle Shima no taimu (Île du temps), il paraît que le temps ne s'écoule pas partout à la même vitesse sur l'île. Cette île est souvent évité justement à cause de ces décalages temporelles. On risque de mourir de vieillesse ou de redevenir un bébé si on ne conserve pas en permanence son âge et sa morphologie actuelle en tête. Les pirates trop tête en l'air sont fortement déconseillé sur cette île. Alors Luffy essaye de ne pas faire de bêtise.

- Tu disais quelque chose Nami?

Nami s'approcha de lui et lui colla une paire de claques.

Pendant ce temps à bord de l'autre bateau pirate.

- Capitaine! Mugiwara nous poursuit.

- Ce n'est pas grave quand ils nous rattraperons nous aurons déjà atteint Shima no taimu.

- Nous nous allons réellement sur cette île Capitaine, demanda le matelot tremblant de frayeur?

- Oui, un ami m'attend là-bas, répondit le capitaine avec un sourire sadique.

Sur le bateau ennemis.

Un espace noir,sans vie. Aucun mouvement. Mais elle sent qu'elle est bien présente. Elle ressent la tristesse de cet endroit comme si toute les peines du monde c'étaient réunis ici. Comment avait-elle pu arriver ici? Et surtout comment en repartir? Elle ne voulait pas rester là! La tristesse ambiante était en train de l'envahir. Si elle ne partait pas vite elle ne serais plus qu'une ombre parmi les autre. Elle cherchait une sortie, elle essayait de trouver une lueur. Soudain devant ses yeux une lumière apparue.

- Ma chérie, il ne faut pas que tu sombre dans le désespoir quoi qu'il arrive nous seront toujours là avec toi.

- Maman?

- Oui ma chérie, ne craint rien la sortie est proche.

Sakura vit une porte s'ouvrir derrière sa mère.

- Va ma chérie et soit forte. Ne perd jamais espoir.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

- Capitaine! Elle est réveillé!

- Parfait comme cela elle pourra marché. Mettez là debout.

Sakura fut remise debout de force. Elle regarda autour d'elle alors que les hommes la poussaient en avant. Ils étaient sur une île. De grands arbres les entourés et le capitaine suivait une sorte de boussole. Celle-ci changé de direction très souvent et à chaque fois ils prenaient la direction qu'elle indiquait.

Vogue Merry

*Voici donc l'île maudite, pensa Nami en regardant l'île verdoyante devant le bateau.*

- Dès que l'on accoste on reste groupé et je ne veux pas voir l'un d'entre vous rajeunir ou vieillir. Le premier à le faire va le sentir passer! Vous vous amuserez une fois Sakura sauvé.

Ils accostèrent le bateau rapidement et descendirent du bateau.

- Comment allons nous les retrouver, demanda Zoro?

- Ils doivent être au centre de l'île, répondit Robin. C'est le seul endroit qui n'est pas dirigé par la règle du temps.

- Donc on coupe en travers en ne perdant pas notre âge de vu, conclue Luffy.

Ils regardèrent Luffy comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé : il venait de dire quelque chose de sensé!

- Comme cela je pourrait éclater rapidement la tête de celui qui a fait du mal à Sakura.

Ils se remirent tous à respirer. Non il n'était pas devenu intelligent subitement. Ouf.

Milieu de l'île

Un homme vêtu d'un manteau de plumes rose (?!)se tenait debout sur un promontoire rocheux devant un ravin. De sa position il pouvait apercevoir toute l'île. Une paire de lunette lui cachait les yeux. Il était heureux, sa proie allait bientôt arriver et il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec elle. D'ailleurs la voilà qui arrivait. Il se tourna vers les hommes.

- Alors voici donc Sakura, déclara t-il en attrapant le menton de la jeune femme. Tu es exactement comme je me l'imaginais. Tes ailes sont magnifiques mais je m'intéresse surtout au pouvoir que tu as.

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, cracha la jeune femme.

- Si et je sais qu'il faut un choc pour le réveiller. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ton père est avec nous aujourd'hui, sourit l'homme.

Il claqua des doigts et le père de Sakura s'avança vers eux. Il avait l'air de marcher contre sa volonté.

- Papa, cria Sakura.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie. Il m'a capturé alors que nous allions sur une autre île.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne contrôle plus mes membres.

- Qui êtes vous, cria la jeune femme à l'intention de l'homme.

- Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté? Je suis Donquichotte Doflamingo, capitaine corsaire et pirates. Et je vais récupérer ton pouvoir mais pour cela selon mes sources il faut que tu l'active et le seul moyen c'est la mort de quelqu'un que tu aime.

Le corsaire éclata d'un rire sadique. Sakura senti son cœur se serrer. Elle avait peur comme jamais elle n'avait eu peur. Elle aurait voulu disparaître ou ne jamais être né.

Doflamingo bougea ses doigts et le père de Sakura s'approcha du bord de la falaise.

-Papa!

-Je t'aime ma chérie, soit forte, murmura l'homme avant que le corsaire ne le force à sauter dans le vide.

-NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Sakura tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Sa tête la brûlait comme si elle allait exploser. Doflamingo la regardait intéressé par ce qui ce passait devant lui. Une grande lumière entoura Sakura faisant disparaître les hommes qui la retenait prisonnière.

A ce moment là Luffy et les autres arrivèrent au promontoire. Ils virent le Corsaire s'approcher de la jeune femme et poser sa main sur son front. Ils avaient entendue le hurlement de Sakura mais ils étaient arrivé trop tard. Doflamingo se tourna vers eux:

-Alors vous veniez l'aider à ce que je vois mais ce sera beaucoup plus amusant maintenant, déclara t-il avec un grand sourire, vous allez devoir la combattre!

Sakura se leva lentement et tourna la tête vers eux. Doflamingo bougea les doigts et la jeune femme les attaqua d'un coup. Elle frappa Sanji à la poitrine l'envoyant voler à travers le promontoire au bord du gouffre, un peu plus fort et il serait tombé dans le vide.

-Il faut atteindre Doflamingo pour qu'il libère Sakura, s'écria Robin!

Luffy évita l'attaque de Sakure et tenta d'envoyer son poing dans la face du corsaire mais celui-ci plaça la jeune femme devant lui comme bouclier. Luffy du retenir son bras à la dernière minute.

-Vous n'êtes que des incapables, vous ne pouvez même pas frapper une amie si c'est pour la sauver, rigola l'homme.

Zoro se lança à son tour à l'attaque de leur ennemis mais une fois encore Sakura se retrouva devant.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose murmura Robin à Nami alors que Sanji se relevait et venait prendre part au combat.

-Oui mais quoi?

-J'ai une idée, Ussop lance un fumigène!

Le tireur s'exécuta lançant le fumigène vers les combattants. Immédiatement ils ne virent plus rien.

- Vingt fleurs! Fall!

Sakura tomba au sol inconsciente et blessé.

-Chopper!

-J'y cours, s'écria le petit renne.

-Cyclotempo, cria Nami lançant son attaque au hasard dans la fumée.

Celle-ci permit la dissipation de la fumée permettant aux combattants d'y voir à nouveau. Doflamingo vit Sakura inconsciente au sol qui ne pouvait plus lui servir pour se protéger. Il voulu prendre le contrôle d'un des trois hommes qui l'attaqué mais ces bras ne pouvaient plus bouger. En effet d'autre bras lui avaient poussé sur le corps bloquant ses bras contre lui.

-Luffy, Zoro, Sanji à vous, s'écria Robin.

-Merci Robin, répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

-Demon Slash!

-Longe Shoot!

-Gum Gum Bazooka!

Rapidement Doflamingo ne fut plus qu'une petite étoile loin dans le ciel. Une fois cela fais ils coururent au près de Sakura. La jeune femme était en train de reprendre conscience. Sanji l'aida à se redresser.

-On l'a battue, tu n'as lus rien à craindre de lui Sakura, déclara Luffy.

-Il...il...il a tué mon père, en disant cela la jeune femme éclata en sanglots et enfoui son visage dans la chemise de Sanji.

Celui-ci lui caressa doucement le dos pour la réconforter. Une fois que la jeune femme fut un peu calmé et réconforté par ses amis elle leur raconta brièvement ce qu'il avait fait et comment son père était mort.

-Il espérait que cela briserait totalement mon esprit mais ma mère était avec moi et elle m'a soutenue, me retenant de plonger dans les ténèbres. Puis quand Robin m'a assommé il a perdu le contrôle sur mon corps. Maintenant que mon père est mort je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, murmura la jeune femme.

-C'est simple, deviens ma nakama!

-Je...je...

-Accepte ou il ne lâchera jamais, sourit Nami.

-Alors oui j'accepte, répondit Sakura avec un maigre sourire.

-Super, s'écria Luffy. Sanji faut faire un banquet pour ma nouvelle nakama!

-Quand on sera revenu au bateau Luffy!

-D'ailleurs nous devrions nous mettre en route, réfléchit Nami. Sanji tu porteras Sakura pour le retour.

-Oui Nami-chérie!

Ils se mirent en route rapidement mais ils n'atteignirent le bateau qu'une fois le soleil tombé. Luffy marchait derrière avec Choper et Ussop. Prise d'un soupçon Nami se retourna pour les regarder. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent : derrière eux marché deux enfants et un petit renne.

-VOUS N'ETES QUE DES IMBECILES! REPRENEZ VOS FORMES ORIGINELES IMMEDIATEMENT, rugis Nami! Sauf toi Chopper tu es trop mignon comme cela, déclara Nami en le prenant dans ces bras et en le serrant sans prendre en compte les tentatives du renne pour s'échapper.

-Laisse-les s'amuser navigatrice-san, s'ils ne peuvent plus reprendre leur apparence originel il faudra juste qu'ils abandonnent leur rêve le temps de redevenir adulte, si cela arrive un jour.

-Quoi, s'écrièrent Luffy et Ussop en même temps?!

-Oui les effets de cette île sont peut-être instable et vous pourriez aller en rajeunissant et alors vous disparaîtriez totalement.

Immédiatement les trois reprirent leur apparence normale. Nami laissa tomber Chopper au sol et recommença à avancer.

-Le prochain qui rajeuni je lui augmente sa dette je vous préviens, idem s'il vieillit.

Un peu plus loin devant Sanji marchait en portant Sakura.

-Tu n'a rien à craindre avec nous, je te le promet nous te protégerons.

-Je sais Sanji, comme sur le Baratie, mais j'ai peur d'être un poids pour vous.

-Cela m'étonnerais. Au fait as tu déterminé ce qu'était ton pouvoir?

-Ma mère dit que grâce à lui je peux éclairer la vie des gens. Je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'elle a voulu dire.

-Tu le sauras un jour, j'en suis sur.

-Merci Sanji.

-De quoi?

-D'être aussi gentil et prévenant avec moi, répondit Sakura avant de s'endormirent sur son épaule.

Le Log Pose étant chargé ils mirent les voiles directement quittant cette île porteuse de mauvais souvenir pour de nouvelles aventures.

FIN?

* * *

Mots de la fin.

Voilà cette histoire est terminé mais je ferais peut-être une suite, on ne sais jamais. Je sais qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite et qu'elle doit être bourré de fautes d'orthographes mais c'était ma première fic de One Piece alors je voulais quand même la mettre. Maintenant mérite t-elle quelques rewievs?


End file.
